


shut up and kiss me

by animalstyleu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalstyleu/pseuds/animalstyleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kissing contest seems like a fun way to start off their second year of college, but maybe only for those who have actually kissed someone before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up and kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the chinguline fic exchange!

_This is stupid_ , Kyungsoo thinks.  
  
“This is stupid,” Kyungsoo says, out loud. Three pairs of eyes turn to him, indifferent.  
  
“You’re only saying that because you know you won’t win,” Baekhyun says with a cheeky smirk and hisses around his straw as Kyungsoo kicks him under the table.  
  
“We’re in a restaurant, children,  _please_ ,” Jongdae says, dabbing the corners of his mouth with a napkin and rolling his eyes.  
  
“Anyway,” Baekhyun continues, “since no one here really values Kyungsoo’s opinion, we should lay down some rules. I still don’t know why it has to be so tame. A kissing competition is so middle school.”  
  
“It’s only because one of us is still a virgin,” Chanyeol says, winking at Jongdae across the table, who sneers back at him while carefully placing his used silverware in a pile on his plate.  
  
“Which is exactly why it should be a competition of the sexual variety,” Baekhyun says, gesturing with his fingers in the air. “This could be exactly what you need.”  
  
“Alright, I’m sorry mister fucks-anything-with-two-legs-and-a-hole, and even that’s debatable, I happen to have standards and am saving myself for someone respectable.”  
  
Baekhyun just mimics Jongdae like he does when he’s run out of comebacks, exaggerating with a snooty nose in the air. Kyungsoo watches the bickering unfold and rests his cheek in his palm as he sucks up the last remaining drops of his milkshake.  
  
Jongdae may be open about his virginity, but Kyungsoo has somehow managed to keep quiet since he met the guys in his first semester of college last year that he’s never even been kissed.  
  
“You okay?” Chanyeol whispers, leaning down and stirring Kyungsoo from his thoughts while the other two continue to argue on the other side of the table.  
  
“Hm? Yeah,” Kyungsoo says, sighing when he hears the familiar bubbling indicating his drink is gone.  
  
“Don’t worry. You won’t lose,” Chanyeol says, softly elbowing Kyungsoo in the side, as if he assumes that’s what Kyungsoo is worrying about. It is and it isn’t.  
  
“I know,” Kyungsoo says, looking at Chanyeol to his side. “You will.” Chanyeol sits back up in his seat and scoffs, but he knows Kyungsoo isn’t being malicious and smiles.  
  
If losing were what Kyungsoo truly cared about, he’d be worried. Baekhyun may not know the definition of romance but he can get just about anyone to hook up with him. Chanyeol’s extreme competitiveness will lend him a hand; even if he has to work twice as hard as Baekhyun, he’ll collect enough kisses to keep himself ahead. Jongdae may be a virgin, but only by choice; he’s still considerably quite the catch and shouldn’t have any trouble charming his way into a few mouths.  
  
Truthfully, Kyungsoo just doesn’t want the guys to find out he lied. For a whole year. He’ll suck up his nerves and kiss meaninglessly just to prove he can.  
  
“So when do we start?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun grins.  
  
  
“Alright so rules,” Chanyeol begins, lying with his head dangling off of the side of his bed. Kyungsoo is squished between Baekhyun and Jongdae on Baekhyun’s bed because the three of them still take up less room than Chanyeol does with the way he sprawls out.  
  
“I’m thinking time frame is first semester,” Baekhyun states. “Classes start tomorrow, so will the competition.”  
  
“And go until when? Winter break?” Jongdae asks.  
  
“Yeah. Unless you want to make a limit?” Baekhyun says.  
  
“No, one semester is good,” Chanyeol says, sitting up and turning around. “Kyungsoo?”  
  
Kyungsoo just looks at the others blankly.  
  
“Any input?” Chanyeol inquires sincerely.  
  
“Uh, no, whatever is fine,” Kyungsoo says. Nothing will give him the advantage he needs. He’s about to ask about handicaps when Jongdae starts talking.  
  
He’s not really listening to any of the rules; he’s not sure he’s actually going to participate after all. On the walk back to their dorms the reality of what he’d agreed to sunk in and he started internally panicking. He figures he’ll just make up a number, and as long as it’s less than whatever the lowest of the other three have racked up, no one will protest.  
  
“All kisses that add to your score must be witnessed by another member of the competition,” Chanyeol says, which is when Kyungsoo freezes.  
  
Fortunately, Jongdae groans before anyone can notice Kyungsoo. “I’m classier than that,” he whines and Baekhyun nearly chokes snorting.  
  
“Are you classier than lying about your number of kisses?” Chanyeol asks and Jongdae huffs, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Fine,” he relents.  
  
Kyungsoo is fucked.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo’s got a class with Baekhyun on Friday, four days after the official start of the contest. There’s a girl in the class he knows from last year; he thinks her name is Park Sooyoung if he remembers correctly. She’s cute and talkative, kind of like Baekhyun but less annoying. She doesn’t turn Kyungsoo off in the way most girls do and she seems open enough that maybe if Kyungsoo shares with her this competition he’s a part of she might help him out. He’ll work on getting to know her in the next weeks, possibly even gain a friend out of the ordeal, and hopefully earn a kiss out of her that he won’t regret entirely.  
  
By the end of class, Kyungsoo has worked up enough guts to approach her just to reintroduce himself. She’s headed to the doorway with her friend, two of the last to leave besides himself and Baekhyun. Before Kyungsoo can make it to Sooyoung, Baekhyun brushes past him, whispers, “spot me,” as he passes by, and approaches Sooyoung and her friend.  
  
For a moment it seems like Baekhyun is going for the friend, but he interrupts their conversation to pull Sooyoung aside. She’s smiling at him and sends a look to her friend that Kyungsoo cannot decipher. The friend gives a similar look back and waves at her as she leaves. Kyungsoo stands awkwardly at his desk as he watches Baekhyun charm the pants off this girl and before he knows it Baekhyun is leaning in and they’re kissing, short and quick but it’s still a kiss.   
  
Kyungsoo feels like his gut sinks out of his ass. He looks away and pretends to be organizing something in his bag. He looks up out of the corner of his eye to see the two pull away from each other. Sooyoung tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and bites her lip in a shy smile. Baekhyun rubs her arm as he says something else to her. She turns around and walks out of the classroom with a spring in her step.  
  
In all honesty, Kyungsoo sort of admires Baekhyun for his confidence in situations like this. He just scored a kiss in five minutes, which would have taken Kyungsoo weeks. He’s almost a little lovestruck.  
  
Baekhyun returns to him with a coy grin. “Apparently we already hooked up last semester. Easy as pie.”  
  
“You’re such a sleaze.”  
  
  
By the time Kyungsoo and Baekhyun reach Kyungsoo and Jongdae’s room, Kyungsoo has gotten over his loss. He’s convinced his plan would never have even worked and Baekhyun may as well have gotten the kiss for himself.  
  
Kyungsoo lets them both in and nods at Jongdae as he dumps his backpack on his bed, Baekhyun following suit.  
  
“Hey the – were you listening to Baby Metal?” Kyungsoo asks.  
  
Jongdae closes his laptop and sits up. “Yeah, so?”  
  
“And that’s why you’re a virgin,” Baekhyun says, hopping onto Jongdae’s bed next to him.  
  
“I’m a virgin by choice!” he protests. “How many times do I have to tell you?”  
  
“Until you’re no longer a virgin,” Baekhyun teases. Jongdae just sighs. “I got a kiss today,” he says after a pause, smug.  
  
“Chanyeol got one last night,” Jongdae says, unimpressed. Baekhyun visibly deflates.  
  
“I’ll just make fun of whichever one of you is last, then,” Baekhyun says.  
  
Jongdae winks at Kyungsoo. “Game on.”  
  
  
  
It comes as no surprise that Jongdae gets the next kiss.  
  
Kyungsoo is peacefully studying in the library when he gets a text labeled urgent.  
  
 _emergency, need u to come back to room now_  
  
Kyungsoo curses Jongdae’s timing but packs up his things quickly and makes haste to his dorm room. He has no idea what mess Jongdae could have possibly gotten himself into, or if the RA’s are making rounds and Jongdae needs help hiding his weed again.  
  
When he makes it to his floor, he starts running to his room, his backpack bouncing on his shoulders with every step. He bursts through the door only to find Jongdae sitting on his bed with a girl in his lap and his tongue in her mouth. Kyungsoo stops in his tracks to let his face fall flatter than Chanyeol’s ass and catches Jongdae toss him a thumbs up without even looking in Kyungsoo’s direction. Kyungsoo just backs out of the doorway quietly (although he figures it doesn’t even matter; neither Jongdae nor the girl looked up when he barged in moments ago).  
  
“Classy, right,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath before heading back to the library.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo wakes up to a mass of group text notifications that mostly seem to be from Baekhyun. He really doesn’t feel like scrolling through the entire conversation so he just taps out a quick  _what did i miss_  before rolling out of bed and stumbling to the bathroom. It’s a Saturday, so it’s no surprise Jongdae is already gone.  
  
When he returns to his phone, Chanyeol has informed him that he and Jongdae are at the campus fair and there is a kissing booth that will help the three of them rack up some points. Baekhyun has gone home for the weekend and is furious that they would so blatantly cheat him like this. Kyungsoo cringes at the thought of his first kiss being at a booth, moments after his best friends have just kissed the same person.  
  
 _i’m not feeling great, i’m just gonna stay in bed today_ , he sends, which isn’t a lie; the thought of going out to the fair now just makes him sick. He figures a day in front of his laptop surfing the Internet wouldn’t do him any harm.  
  
 _what color is ur pee_  
  
 _chanyeol i’m not dying i’ll just see you guys later_  
  
 _your loss ^^_ , Jongdae says, and Kyungsoo can almost see the snide grin on his face.  
  
 _thank u for being a tru homie_  
  
 _i’m not doing this for you baekhyun_  
  
 _a girl can dream_  
  
Kyungsoo snorts and turns his notifications off, tossing his phone to the side before grabbing his laptop and stretching out in bed.  
  
He doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep until he wakes up to hear Jongdae return noisily. He’s deposited a cup of something on Kyungsoo’s desk and when he notices Kyungsoo sit up, rubbing his eyes from sleep, he points to it and says, “From Chanyeol.”  
  
Kyungsoo nods in thanks and shuffles over to the cup. Steam rises from the contents when he lifts off the lid and he realizes it’s soup. It doesn’t look like it’s from the can either; Chanyeol must have made this in the communal kitchen on the first floor.  
  
“Did he…?” Kyungsoo asks, looking over at Jongdae.  
  
“Yup, made me sit with him while he made it too. Wouldn’t even let me taste it.” Jongdae pouts, grabbing the TV remote and flopping on his bed before switching it on.  
  
Kyungsoo stares down at the soup. He hasn’t even eaten any yet and he’s already feeling warm inside.  
  
“He tried calling you, like, five times,” Jongdae says, and when Kyungsoo checks his phone, sure enough, he’s got missed calls and texts from Chanyeol.  
  
 _seriously are u ok tho?  
  
want me to bring u anything?  
  
ur prob asleep  
  
just let me know if u need something  
  
we’re headed back now do u want anything?  
  
u like chicken noodle right_  
  
Kyungsoo grins around the plastic spoon dangling between his teeth.  
  
 _got soup. i love chicken noodle._  
  
  
  
An open mixer at the frat Jongdae seems to have befriended the entirety of means invites for the rest of the guys.  
  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t usually dread parties; in fact, he finds them rather enjoyable, but with the added pressure of finding someone to kiss, he’d rather stay in.  
  
The party goes as they usually do: Kyungsoo hangs around his friends until they’re too drunk to notice him missing and then he stands in a corner somewhere with a drink and people watches for the night. Sometimes he’ll chat with someone he knows from a class or dance with Baekhyun if he miraculously finds him. Tonight, it’s Chanyeol who finds him. He’s nearly wasted but coherent enough to get his point across.  
  
“Need you to watch,” he says to Kyungsoo, leaning in too closely. Kyungsoo winces but nods and watches Chanyeol return to where he was previously chatting with a cute girl as tall as him with long, straight black hair. Chanyeol whispers something in the girl’s ear and she laughs, her eyes forming perfect crescents as she smiles. She’s not as drunk as he is, but it doesn’t seem to bother her when Chanyeol starts kissing her cheek, her jaw, and finally her mouth. Kyungsoo’s heart plummets but it’s a completely different feeling than when he watched Baekhyun kiss Sooyoung. It had nothing really to do with Baekhyun or her, more to do with the fact that Kyungsoo had lost an opportunity that he never really had. But now, as he watches Chanyeol kiss this girl, his head starts spinning and he knows it’s not from the alcohol that he’s barely drank. As soon as Chanyeol breaks the kiss, he looks over in Kyungsoo’s direction to confirm he saw the kiss occur, and Kyungsoo makes eye contact for no longer than is necessary before he turns away. When he looks back, Chanyeol and the girl are gone, and Kyungsoo tries not to let his imagination wander.  
  
He does, though, while downing his drink, and gets a sick feeling in his stomach. He decides it’s best to leave before he thinks of anything worse than Chanyeol kissing someone.  
  
  
When he makes it to his bed, he lands heavily and lies flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He doesn’t turn the lights on and basks in the quiet of his room. He falls asleep thinking about the way Chanyeol cupped the girl’s cheek in his hand as he kissed her and wonders if Chanyeol is always that gentle.  
  
  
  
Honest to god, the last thing Kyungsoo ever expects is to walk into his dorm room to Jongdae’s ass with groping hands wrapped around it.  
  
Jongdae bolts up and turns around in his bed to face Kyungsoo with a guilty smile. A moment later, Baekhyun sits up from underneath him, shirtless, with a hand in his mussed hair, and bites his lip.  
  
“What the fuck?” Kyungsoo asks, his jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
“We thought you were in class,” Jongdae says sheepishly, consciously removing Baekhyun’s hands from his behind.  
  
“Yeah, well, I got let out early,” Kyungsoo says, looking everywhere in the room but the pair in bed. “I’ll uh, leave you to it,” he says, and exits the room quickly.  
  
He texts Chanyeol once he’s made it down the hall.  
  
 _can i come over? just witnessed something traumatic i need to erase from my brain_  
  
 _ya baek’s not here tho_ , Chanyeol replies.  
  
 _i know i just caught him manhandling jongdae in bed  
  
WHAT  
  
i’ll explain, let me in_  
  
Chanyeol opens the door and immediately pulls Kyungsoo into his chest and rocks him like a mother pressing a child to her bosom.  
  
“You poor thing,” he coos. “Tell me everything.”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Kyungsoo says, his face smushed up against Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol pulls him back from his embrace. “No, seriously, tell me everything.”  
  
“I barely even saw anything,” Kyungsoo says, walking with Chanyeol to his bed. “I left as soon as I walked in.”  
  
“So they were fucking?” Chanyeol asks, wonder in his eyes.  
  
“No, just kissing, and why are you so interested?” Kyungsoo says, shoving at Chanyeol’s shoulder.  
  
“Because it’s Baekhyun and Jongdae,” Chanyeol says, laughing with a crooked grin. “Besides, they clearly forfeit if they’re hooking up. Kissing each other doesn’t count. Baekhyun even made that rule.”  
  
“Right,” Kyungsoo says, nodding at his lap like he was aware of this rule. “So I guess… you win[a][b][c]?”  
  
“Really?” Chanyeol exclaims, beaming. “How many did you get?”  
  
“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo starts, looking up at him nervously. “I’ve never kissed anyone.” He nearly winces at the sound of his admittance out loud. He waits for Chanyeol’s response anxiously.  
  
Chanyeol just looks confused. “You didn’t… you didn’t get any kisses? Why not?” His face turns to a smirk. “You thought you could get them all at the end? You slacker,” he says, punching Kyungsoo in the arm lightly. Kyungsoo rocks back with the gentle force.  
  
“No, Chanyeol, I’ve never kissed anyone. Literally. In my life.”  
  
“But you - ”  
  
“Lied, I lied.” Kyungsoo looks up, expecting Chanyeol to look hurt, or even angry, but he’s just smiling.  
  
“Why? We wouldn’t judge you,” Chanyeol says.  
  
“You guys rip on Jongdae all the time for being a virgin,” Kyungsoo points out.  
  
“That’s because he’s a prick about it. He thinks he’s better than us. Also it’s funny to see him get mad.”  
  
“Yeah, well, unlike Jongdae, I didn’t choose not to kiss anyone,” Kyungsoo says, his fingers fidgeting in his lap. Chanyeol notices and places a hand over them to stop the distracting movement.  
  
“I think that’s another lie,” Chanyeol says. “Who wouldn’t want to kiss you?” His eyes pan down Kyungsoo’s face, stopping at his lips. “Look at you,” he says, and Kyungsoo gulps at the intense gaze. He licks his lips and Chanyeol’s eyes follow the motion.  
  
Kyungsoo has no idea what happens before a kiss, but if he were to take a guess, a pretty good start to it would be Chanyeol taking Kyungsoo’s chin between his thumb and fingers and tilting his head upwards. Kyungsoo closes his eyes in fear and he hears Chanyeol’s soft chuckle.  
  
“Stop that,” Chanyeol says. “Look at me.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyelids flutter open again, but he can’t make eye contact for fear he might throw up right on Chanyeol’s bed. That would certainly ruin everything. Instead, he chooses to focus on Chanyeol’s mouth, as it inches closer and closer until Kyungsoo goes cross eyed and is forced to close his eyes. He feels Chanyeol’s breath hot on his face and then suddenly there is a warm press of lips… against his cheek. He opens his eyes and Chanyeol is there, grinning, looking about ready to burst into peals of laughter.  
  
Kyungsoo is mortified. But more than anything, he’s frustrated. He’s been waiting for his first kiss for years and he was so,  _so_  ready, finally, and it feels like Chanyeol has swept the rug out from under him. He glares at Chanyeol and makes a decision. He bounds forward, pushing Chanyeol over and pinning him back to the bed. Chanyeol’s eyes are wide in shock, and something else Kyungsoo will figure out later, but now it’s time to get what he knows he deserves[d]. He leans down and presses his mouth to Chanyeol’s the way he’s seen his friends do countless times and closes his eyes.  
  
It’s everything he expected and more. Chanyeol lets out a small noise of surprise before his hands find their way up Kyungsoo’s back, one hand winding its way into Kyungsoo’s hair and the other holding the back of his neck. For a while it’s just a soft press of lips, Kyungsoo getting adjusted to the feeling, but then Chanyeol moves and it feels like a soft vacuum enclosing on his upper lip and he opens his eyes enough to see Chanyeol looking down at their attached mouths. He can’t help but to laugh, small puffs of air escaping his nose and Chanyeol looks up at him before pulling back.  
  
“Your lips are  _amazing_ ,” Chanyeol says, licking his lips. “I seriously still do not believe you’ve never done that before.”  
  
Kyungsoo feels a rush of heat climb his neck and up to his cheeks and Chanyeol smiles widely before grabbing Kyungsoo’s face in his large hands and pulling him down for another kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Kyungsoo has left the room, Baekhyun looks up at Jongdae and the reality sets in.  
  
“So we just hooked up,” he says, and Jongdae nods dumbly.  
  
“And Kyungsoo saw us,” Jongdae replies, “and is probably on his way to tell Chanyeol right now.”  
  
“We should probably… go… talk to him,” Baekhyun says.  
  
“Do we apologize?” Jongdae asks, handing Baekhyun his shirt and climbing off of him.  
  
“He did look pretty upset,” Baekhyun agrees, adjusting himself once he is fully clothed.  
  
Baekhyun knocks on the door of his dorm room before letting them in only to find Kyungsoo and Chanyeol in a rather similar position that he was caught in with Jongdae.  
  
“You fucking hypocrite!” Baekhyun yells, but all he gets in response is two middle fingers in the air, one from each boy.


End file.
